Ski-jump sites are known to end in a landing piste which has a certain cross-sectional profile and enables the athlete to land again after the flight. Those skilled in the art know that the landing piste has a very steeply designed central part in order to reduce the impact during the landing process to a minimum.
The landing piste must have a satisfactory covering of snow, particularly in the case of sporting competitions. For this reason, teams of workers are still employed even today to prepare the landing piste as best they can using manual equipment, such as spades and rakes. Considering the fact that numerous athletes participate in a sporting competition and carry out several jumps, it is easily understandable that the landing piste is subjected to considerable wear during the competition, wear that, even today, can only be remedied temporarily during the intervals in the competition; this is due to the considerable size of the landing piste of a ski-jump and the equipment used hitherto.